thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt
Kurt is a meerkat and Damy's deceased father. He is created by ananas. Kurt was held captive and being tortured by Damy's mother, which inexplicably resulted to her pregnancy. He has been living the last few years of his life in fear, but fully accepted Damy as his son and raised him as well he could, considering the circumstances. Because he taught Damy values and kindness, he wasn't in good terms with Damy's mother. It eventually led to his death. He made his first appearance in 2004, at Lionking Fanart.org. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Background story Kurt came from a simple home and was the youngest of three sons. His life was nothing out of the ordinary, much like Kurt himself, which is why his sudden kidnapping was considered a tragedy in his family. At the age of 18, Kurt was hunted down by the local vampire, and held prisoner in her house outside of the borders of the forest. He never saw his family again. While Kurt did not know why Cheekah had aimed for him, he never bothered to ask her and didn't waste too many words to her in general. Especially after Cheekah's confirmed, unexplained pregnancy, he decided to accept his fate. Cheekah planned on terminating her pregnancy right away, but Kurt tried to talk her out of it and convinced her to keep it by saying it could make her proud as a future ruthless killer. He still saw the child as his own, and while the circumstances wouldn't have allowed it, he wanted to be a father either way. Cheekah was persuaded to keep it, but made it clear she didn't want to invest in her offspring. Surprisingly enough, she trusted Kurt to take care of Damy instead. Kurt agreed, but didn't hesitate to disobey her immoral demands and raised his son to his own liking. But even without his help, Damy was naturally good-hearted, yet very ignorant about his surroundings. While Kurt asked Damy to "play along" whenever Cheekah was around, it appeared to be impossible for him to do; which raised anger and suspicion from Cheekah. Kurt once had the opportunity to flee from the house when he found his chains to be loose, and considered leaving Damy behind to save himself. He got caught when trying to take him with him anyway, which didn't improve Cheekah's spirits. Eventually he was killed by Cheekah for not following up his promise of training Damy. Personality Kurt is unusually kind and patient. He likes to be involved with others and is a very social being in general. Appearance Kurt has a narrow face, big eyes, big ears, and black hair. Relationships Cheekah Kurt hardly had a relationship with Cheekah and has never been anything more than her prisoner. They stayed strangers over the years. ---- Damy As it appeared that Damy's good spirit wasn't that hard to break by Cheekah, Kurt was keeping him together and mentally sane the first years of his life. Both Kurt and Damy only had each other to turn to. He often had to convince Damy he was normal and not unwanted, as Damy was having his doubts when he became older and more observant. Kurt never told him about the deal he made with Cheekah or about Cheekah's plans, and instead focussed on giving him a normal childhood as best he could. See Also *Damy *Cheekah *Kurt's family Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Meerkats Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Siblings